Mising Blood
by kikifan21
Summary: a village is having mysterious disappearances supposedly caused by a curse, what's worse is that the culprit is a vampire! Nejiten not the usual vampire story :  plz review :D
1. Disappearances

**yeah yeah i kno i kno a ton of fics at once lol i figured that if i actually post it i'll actually work on it and this is sort of inspired by the arc of D. Gray-Man ****when they meet Krory (however you spell it) enjoy not the usual vampire story :)**

* * *

><p>Naruto entered Tsunade's office to find five of his friends there, too. "Good, you're here, Naruto," Tsunade greeted, motioning him to stand next to his comrades. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've assembled such a large team."<p>

It was true, Tsunade had managed to round up Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten. A six man team isn't usually needed for most missions. "Well, you see a nearby village has been having strange occurrences recently," Tsunade explained.

"What kind of occurrences?" Shikamaru asked.

"Disappearances of the villagers," Shizune answered.

"That's not all, the remaining villagers are so terrified of the disappearances, they have blamed all sorts of phenomena, as a reason," Tsunade added.

"Wait, when did this all start?" Kiba questioned, rubbing Akamaru's head.

"It started about a month and a half ago, an outsider was believed to have put a curse upon the village."

"A curse?" Sakura said aloud thinking, _bad luck!_

"Hai, however I'm not quite certain how true that story is. Anyway, after that day, there have been sightings of 'spirits' throughout the area."

"Spirits?" Kiba asked. "You mean ghosts?"

"Yep."

_Oh c'mon, why ghosts! _Naruto thought.

"Also, there are normally very few witnesses to these disappearances , however, a certain witness claims to see his wife taken by a man in a cape," Tsunade started, adding suspense before finishing. "Her neck within the captor's teeth."

"H-his teeth?" Tenten asked a little creeped out.

"So we're dealing with a vampire?" Neji asked.

_Why! Why vampires?_ Tenten thought, her inner-self thrashing about.

"Unfortunately, these claims have become so frequent, and more and more people have gone missing, the village has asked for our help. Your mission is investigate what's going on, by asking the remaining townsmen and try to stop whatever's causing the disappearances," Tsunade finished.

"Hai," everyone replied.

"Neji is the only Jonin, so he'll be the captain of this mission. Get your things ready and head to the Village Hidden within the Lotus immediately," Tsunade ordered. The group of ninja all bowed before exiting.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the group had decided to stop for a break, considering the mission would be even more confusing if they were tired. They all huddled around a fire, sharing their opinions on the case. "Yeah, I heard these things can fly, too," Kiba declared, eating a rice cake.<p>

"You know if you get bitten, you supposedly turn into one," Sakura added.

"If you want to go according to their legend, supposedly if a vampire bites you, you not only turn into one, but become their slave for all eternity," Shikamaru explained. "They're repelled by garlic, and I believe Christian crosses, but I'm not completely sure. And they can only be killed with a wooden stake."

"What do you think, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Me? I'm not worried at all!" he said, hiding a clove of garlic in his pocket.

"Sure."

"We also have to think of what else could be causing these occurrences and sightings," Neji said.

"Like what?" Kiba asked.

"A genjutsu user," Shikamaru suggested.

"I suppose, but what about the villagers' disappearances?" Sakura asked.

"It could really be a serial killer disguising his attacks as a vampire's doing," Neji added.

"Tenten, what do you think? You've been quiet the whole time," Naruto asked.

"Uh, sorry, I kind of spaced out," Tenten replied, trying to laugh it off.

"You okay? You've been spacing out a lot since we received this mission," Kiba questioned, as everyone started getting closer to Tenten.

"Or maybe you're afraid of vampires!" Sakura concluded, as everyone stared at her.

"Huh? O-of course not! I'm not afraid of something that doesn't exist!" Tenten argued, her friends were skeptical. "Really, I'm fine I think I just need some rest."

"Alright, we all may as well get some sleep, we'll head out at dawn," Shikamaru concluded.

"Hai," everyone replied. They all took turns guarding the sleeping group until dawn.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group reached the nearly deserted village. Walking through it's streets, the entire group only felt cold eyes watching them. No one would come out to greet the brave ninja who had agreed to help stop these disappearances. "Yeesh, I wonder what's up with these people!" Naruto complained.<p>

"They don't trust outsiders, Tsunade said something about an outsider placing a curse on this place, that could be it," Kiba explained.

"Most likely, it's like when we had just made a new alliance with Suna a couple years ago, after the Chuunin exams, and we weren't sure that we could trust them. These people feel the same way," Tenten added.

"Oh good! You must be from the Leaf," a middle aged man said, relief in his voice. "My name's Aman, I'm the one who requested your services. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

"Thanks aren't necessary, I'm Hyuga, Neji, the leader of this team," Neji introduced, bowing slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, you must be tired from your journey, follow me and I'll show you where you may stay," Aman suggested, gesturing the group to follow him.

They followed Aman to the other end of the village, where less and less people seem to inhabit. They were nearly out of the village grounds, when the thought occurred to them. _Where are we going? _Naruto thought.

"Please, forgive me for taking you all so far from the village, but the villagers demanded it. They despise outsiders, even from allied villages. It has to do with an incident that happened about six weeks ago," Aman explained.

"Can you tell us what happened that day?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm afraid I know about as much as the rumors suggest, however, I would suggest you ask the innkeeper, his name's Jiro. He should be able to tell you something," Aman answered. "His inn isn't too far from here, the name's Kasai no Haru no Sakura Inn (Fire's Spring Cherry Blossoms Inn)"

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. "Something wrong?" Aman asked.

"Nothing," Sakura chuckled a little.

"We were thinking how ironic the Inn's name is," Tenten continued.

"You see, my name's Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduced.

"My, my, that is something," Aman laughed, as they reached the guest houses. "Please, make yourselves at home, and thank you once again for doing this for my village."

"It's our job, no thanks required," Kiba assured him.

"I live just two houses down from the inn, please, feel free to come to me for anything," Aman added, just before leaving.

The six, seven if you include Akamaru, of them entered the guest house. It had two bedrooms, a main living space, and 2 bathrooms. They decided that the guys would get the lager bedroom, because there were more of them and went to settle in a little before heading to the inn.

Sakura ha already put her stuff down on her side of the room and left to help Shikamaru strategize. Tenten was about the leave when her bag fell over and a small box fell out. She walked over to her bag, picked up the box and opened it, revealing two red ribbons.

"Arigato gozaimasu," she said, gazing back at the ribbons.

* * *

><p><strong>again i kno confusing cliffy lol it'll be more clear in the next review plz! jaa nee!<br>**


	2. Ribbons

**wow still trying to update lol hopefull most of my stories will be updated tonight and hopefully everything will be updated next weekend anyway enjoy hopefully this one is good lol i tried :)**

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

Tenten had just gotten back from Tsunade's office after being briefed on her mission, to pack her things when her brother came in. "Oi, Tenten, I hear you're going vampire hunting!" her older brother teased, sitting on her bed next to her bag.

"Takashi-Ni, don't even joke about that kind of thing, you know vampires aren't real," Tenten retorted.

Her brother was about as tall as Kakashi, about five years older than Tenten, his hair was spiked very similar to Asuma's, and he had the same color eyes as his sister, but a tad lighter hair color. "Calm down, Yeesh!" he replied, noticing her cheeks glowing slightly red. That only happened when she was nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

"I am calm." She tried to hide her emotions by not looking at Takashi.

"Ever since you were little the idea of a beastly figure disguised as a human, drinking blood in order to survive has always frightened you," Takashi concluded, noticing a shiver run up his sister's spine.

"Shut up," she said, continuing to pack.

"Here, I got something for you," he declared, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a box. "I figured it might make you feel a little more confident about this mission."

She took the box and opened it, revealing two red ribbons, her eyes widened, as if they held memories that were too far distant for her to recall. "Th-these are…" she stuttered, looking at her smiling brother.

"Back when Mom and Dad were alive you would insist that you would only have fun if you wore those ribbons in your hair buns, you stopped wearing them after they died. I thought maybe they could be sort of comforting, you know, to make sure you know you're not alone, even if there is a blood thirsty vampire on the loose," Takashi explained, smiling. The next thing he knew his sister's arms were wrapped around him.

"Arigato, Takashi-Ni," she whispered, smiling into his shoulder as he rubbed his hand on her back.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Arigato gozaimasu," she said, gazing back at the ribbons.

* * *

><p>Tenten and her team were on their way to the inn to ask Jiro what had happened when the outsider came to visit, six weeks before. Naruto, however, had other things on his mind. "Tenten?" he asked, everyone turned to look at the two of them. No one had said a word since they left the house.<p>

"Hai?" she asked.

"Why do you have ribbons in your hair?" he asked, she almost blushed. "You never wear anything like that."

Tenten didn't know what to say, were her friends rejecting her for her wearing something a little more girlie than she normally would? Was it too sudden to put the ribbons on? Were all of these fears inside her head?

"Is there something wrong with a girl wearing something precious to her?" she retorted calmly, surprising everyone. "After all, you wear Lady Tsunade's necklace, don't you?"

"Uh…" was all Naruto could say, causing everyone to laugh.

"You picked the wrong person to criticize about appearances, Naruto," Kiba laughed.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised she didn't punch you," Neji added emotionlessly.

"You've still got a lot to learn, nee? Naruto-kun?" Sakura included, nudging her comrade.

"Boy, is this a drag," Shikamaru yawned. "Look alive, guys, the inn is up ahead."

"Says the guy who just yawned," Kiba retorted.

"You all bored me for minute, that's all," he scoffed. "So troublesome."

They reached the inn where a man around his fifties stood sweeping and waving the group away. "I'm sorry but there is no more room!" the man shouted, trying to shoo the group away.

"Calm down, we're not here to ask for a room," Kiba sighed.

"We're ninja from the Leaf, we just want to ask you a coupled questions," Sakura added, giving the man a smile.

"Jiro! What the hell is going on out there!" a female voice screeched.

"Nothing dear, just some ninja!" he replied, sighing.

"Ninja! From the Leaf? What do they want!"

"I don't know, they want to ask us questions about something!"

"Oh! Why didn't you invite them in! Aman said he was going to get ninja to help! Get the ninja and bring them in!" the woman scolded.

"Yes, dear! Please, come this way," Jiro showed the group the way to a den inside the inn.

"Please, excuse my husband's rude behavior, but with the recent…predicaments, he hasn't been able to think straight," the woman apologized hading each member of the group a cup of tea.

"That's what we want to ask you about," Sakura answered, gratefully accepting the cup. "We need to know what happened that night."

"Of course."

"Could you tell us what happened the night the outsider supposedly put a curse upon this village?" Shikamaru interrogated, loosing his lazy demeanor.

"it was the last time an outside dared to step foot into our village. We had been used to travelers and sightseers coming into our village to spend a night on their way to another village or just to get away. However, this man, he had to be around his early thirties, came here only to get drunk. We allowed him to stay for one night, when he returned the next, wanting more sake, we told him he could not stay because of the damage he caused. When he heard that he chanted something and said that the town would suffer. He disappeared after that, we thought he was just nuts, but after a few days the disappearances started happening," the woman explained.

"Could you describe the man?" Tenten asked, placing her finished teacup in the mat in front of her.

"He was much taller than any of you, by a few centimeters at the least! His black hair was slicked back and he had the most peculiar violet eyes."

"How do you remember this stuff, woman!" Jiro groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I pay attention, something you still haven't figured out!" she retorted harshly.

"Could this man have been a ninja?" Kiba asked, intervening in the argument.

"I'm not sure, he wore no headband, and there were no logos on any of his clothing or bags, come to think of it."

"Thank you, that will be all," Neji concluded, standing up, bowing and leading his team out of the inn.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Neji! What was that for!" Naruto called harshly as the team made their way toward their guest house. "We were still trying to ask them questions!"<p>

"Naruto, we already found out everything we needed to know," Kiba chided, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We did?"

"Yes!" they all groaned.

"Oh…"

A loud grumble broke the momentary silence and Naruto shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything in a while," he laughed, scratching his head.

"We'll head back to the guest house, have something to eat and then take turns patrolling the village, sound good?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starting to get hungry, too," Sakura agreed, smiling.

After the group had had a late lunch the sun was beginning to set and it was time for them to take turns patrolling. "Kiba and Naruto will take the first shift, the rest of us will wait here and discuss theories and idea of such," Shikamaru suggested, everyone agreed.

"C'mon, Akamaru!" Kiba and his dog leaped away, their movements far softer than should be possible.

"Good thing I got garlic!" Naruto shouted running off, causing the rest of the group to sweat drop.

"We're going to need a fire soon, there's no lighting in the house," Neji noted aloud.

"I'll get some firewood," Tenten volunteered, raising her hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" the Hyuga asked, as the young girl headed toward the woods.

"No, I'l be fine, I'm not going that far." With that she ran off.

* * *

><p>The sun had gone down very quickly and now every little sound in the woods sent shivers down Tenten's spine. "Okay, Tenten, calm down, vampires don't exist," Tenten chided to herself as she gathered wood.<p>

The only thing lighting her way was the light of the nearly full moon. The wind suddenly kicked up, though it normally didn't bother Tenten, it loosened the ties of her ribbons, causing them to fly with the wind.

Still carrying the fire wood she raced after them, it was only when they finally hit the ground did she feel she wasn't alone. She looked in front of her and saw red glowing eyes, staring straight at her.

No, there was no way! That couldn't be an Uchiha! No matter how likely the possibility became, there was just no way!

She was frozen on the spot. The eyes disappeared and she was becoming increasingly aware of the presence behind her. If this was an Uchiha, she had never met this one before. She dropped the wood the moment she felt two pricks on her neck.

* * *

><p>A shriek of terror filled the air, sending shivers down the spines of the villagers and the team of ninja where they stood. "Tenten!" Neji sprang to his feet and raced into the woods, Shikamaru and Sakura following closely behind.<p>

Neji's Byakugan could find no trace of his friend's chakra system, or whatever the cause of her scream was. The rest of the group caught up to him as he noticed a pile of wood on the ground. "Oi! Was that Tenten?" Naruto called, racing up with Kiba behind him.

"Did you find her?" Kiba added, riding on Akamaru.

Neji shook his head. "No, but she was here."

"How can you be sure?" Sakura inquired, examining the pile of wood.

Neji knelt down a moved a few sticks. And there was the answer, glistening in the moonlight.

Two bright red ribbons.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm not exactly proud of this chapter i was tired when i wrote it lol review plz :) jaa nee!<strong>


End file.
